


I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A small piece of plot in this one, A visit to the Wall, F/M, Honeymoon across Westeros, Life After War, Modern AU, Smut, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Companion piece to Between The Raindrops.A bit of business takes them to the Wall. Jon has to confront everything he’s tried to bury.





	I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Their honeymoon stops at the Wall. Jon confronts his past.
> 
> All edits and mistakes are mine.. along with any clunky dialogue, misuse of commas and my lack of editing skills..

 

 

 

_**Iris** _

_**By The Goo Goo Dolls** _

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_‘Cause sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

It was the cold that hit him first, soaking through his layers of clothing, blanketing him like fresh snow on the ground, settling deep into his marrow. It was a type of cold that took you months to get over, the thought that you’d never be warm again.

He fucking hated this place.

He thought he was over it, that he’d moved on, past the events that transpired at the Wall. _We should have stayed in that cave. For the Watch. My watch has ended._ The ghost of pain in his chest.

Apparently he was not.

Dany hadn’t noticed yet and she set Drogon down with an easy grace, his fierce little warrior wife, who’s eyes were big as dinner plates as she took in the grandness of the Wall. He remembered feeling like that once.

That feeling had been short lived.

He should of said no when she asked about coming up here, after they had finally decided what to do with Jaime Lannister. It wasn’t a bad idea, though the Wall was more of a damned tourist trap then realm defense. The system he had improvised for record keeping of the Freefolk who came through seemed to still be in order. Dany had loved the idea and was open to letting settle farther south if they wished, making allotments on crown owned land.

But, still... he wasn’t ready for the feeling in his chest at the familiar sight, the quick surge of adrenaline, the flash of anger, the quick bite of fear. The phantom pains in his chest.

Pushing it down, he exited out of the dragon, noting the crowd gathering and trying to keep the scowl off his face. Crunching through the snow, he made it around to Dany, hands on her hips to let her down, letting her body brush his, letting her scent wrap around him as she spun around.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but it’s so big.” Blue eyes full of wonder turned on him, the smile bright and shiny.

“Aye. It’s big.”

The sound of footsteps reached him and it was a telling sign, the unease he felt as he turned quickly, hackles up, shielding Daenerys at the approaching man. He relaxed when he seen who it was.

“Glad to see it still standing.” He offered out his hand smiling when Edd took it.

“For now.”

“Daenerys.” He stepped to the side allow her to move forward. “May I introduce to you Lord Commander Edd Tollet. Edd, my wife, Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Please to meet you Lord Commander.” Her smile wise bright, her tone polite as she offered up her hand.

“Pleased to meet you.” He shook Dany’s hand and then turned to Jon.

“For fuck’s sake Jon, you really took advantage of not being under the Watch’s oaths, didn’t ya?”

_The silver flash of steel._

“Aye. Can you blame me?”

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

She was freezing.

Jon always told her that she ran hot, _fiery_ , he’d tell her, right before he would make her blood boil, but apparently the Dragon Queen could still get cold.

Shifting from foot to foot in effort to stay warm, she riffled through their suitcase as Jon worked at starting a fire.

“I told you that you’d need a few more sweaters.”

She paused from her search, hands on her hips as she turned to look at her husband.”Are you telling me ‘I told you so’?”

The fire starting to snap and burn, he stood, stretching out his back, a smooth ripple of muscle. “No.”

Despite the urge to go run her tongue over the ridges and bumps on his chest and stomach, she stayed, just raising an eyebrow at him. “Wise choice. I think the baby is affecting my tolerance for cold weather.”

Jon snorted and shook his head, crossing over to her, stepping to her back and laying his hands over the hardly noticeable bump that was their growing child. She made a noise of happiness and leaned back into his strength, eyes closed as his chin scraped along her cheek.

“Are you going to start blaming everything on the bump here?” His tone was teasing.

“Maybe. Now that I’m no longer puking on a regular basis, I’ll need something to blame on him or her.” She felt the warmth of love fill her up as his hands slid under her shirt, seeking contact with the bare flesh in a gentle caress.

“I thought we were blaming these.” His hands slid up to cup her bigger than before breasts. “On the babe?”

“That also. Plus when my ass expands and I can no longer see my ankles and all the stretch marks I’m going to get.” She tipped her head back to view him. “I’m going to be a big large mess.”

“A gorgeous mess.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “The gorgeous woman who is giving me a child. Every bit of it is going to be worth it.”

She sighed, melting at his words, trying not to let her eyes fill with tears. “Ao mazverdagon issa prūmia leghagon rūsīr kirimves se jorrāelagon, valzȳrys.”

“Aye, same goes wife. Now, lets go get you fed.”

 

**———————————————————**

He woke her in the dead of the night, twisting and turning in his sleep, crying out words that she didn’t understand.

Rolling over to her side, careful to not grab him, she did the only other thing she could do. “Jon, my love, wake up.” She crooned to him, watching his face twitch, hands clench. “Jon, hey, come on, let me see your eyes.”

Either the terror ran out or her words made it through, because his eyes snapped open, his breath coming hard through gritted teeth as he looked wildly at his surroundings.

“I’m right here Jon.” She grabbed his hands, put them over her beating heart. “Feel this? You were having a nightmare.”

His gaze landed on her and she felt him relax, whatever had caught him up, losing it’s hold on him. Sitting up, she ran her hand over his chest, feeling his heart still beating rapidly, hoping to soothe with her touch as he gathered himself back together. She wasn’t sure how much time passed until he sat up, cupping her face, nuzzling his nose along hers with a sharp inhale.

“Dany.” It was a raspy request that sounded like it hung up in his throat, his hands sliding down to settle on her hips and squeeze. Needy.

She understood. Shuffling until she was in his lap, she threw her arms around his neck, trying to envelope him, wrap herself around him and chase back the bad memories, help him banish them. Threading her hand carefully through his hair, the other drawing patterns on his back, she kissed him, taking his lips gently, feeling his body melt before she demanded a little more.

He gave, wanting, needing her to control, to comfort and she maneuvered around until she straddled him, thighs around his narrow hips, stroking and petting to reassure, _I’m here, I’m here,_ while her mouth followed to entice, to arouse.

Soft noises of need and greed came from his throat, his hands fondling quietly, a far cry from their normal need to battle and conquer, but it still started a fire within her, need building low in her stomach, evident by the growing wet between her thighs.

Finally, she rose, her mouth still sipping from his, to fist his cock, slid down his length with a hushed grunt, her hands grazing over the scars on his chest while she adjusted. With a roll, his hands gripping her hips and face buried in her neck, she began her ride, a slow fluid movement that built up the slick friction inside of her, walls gripping him tightly.

His fingers dug in hard enough that there would be bruises, his mouth latching on to any skin he could find while they filled the room with muffled cries and sighs, low moans, the muted sound of flesh joining together.

With a sob, he fell apart and she held him, moving steadily, her own fingers helping her cross the threshold to her own release, shaking on top of him, falling when he collapsed back onto the mattress.

Wriggling off to the side, she threw a leg possessively over his, breathing heavily while their sweaty skin cooled, tracing patterns on his chest until he was able to fall back into a dreamless sleep.

With him asleep, she finally closed her eyes, allowed herself to follow.

 

**———————————————————**

He was subdued, she noticed, unable to draw him out of it while they readied for the day, despite his willingness to touch and cosset, gentle kisses pressed to her neck. But the smile never quite made a full appearance, his eyes still haunted with the gaunt shadows underneath.

At breakfast, which they at with the rest of the men, she watched him tense and hackle repeatedly, a hand kept possessively on her thigh, her thumb running over his knuckles. She noticed curious glances, narrowed gazes and a few openly hostile looks.

So she was all too happy to leave the crowd of men and blink under the bright sun, shivering as she struggled to zip up her jacket. Edd had meetings for most of the morning and she hadn’t pushed him to change anything. Sighing, the end of her shirt caught in the zipper, she turned to look for Jon, wanting to see if he still had that look on his face as a group of the Watch came out.

“Nice tits.”

Turning to put the man in his place, she almost stumbled when Jon went by her, grabbing the man by the throat, slamming the offender against the wall. Heart thumping wildly, she didn’t interfere, feeling as though it would somehow make matters worse.

“I understand you’re at the Wall, but if I hear anyone of you lads talk about my wife like that again, you’ll pay for it. Are we clear?”

One of the men, a young man more boy than anything, stepped up to the side of Jon, trying to defuse the situation. Dany stepped closer, prepared to at least touch Jon and bring him back to his senses if needed. She’d seen him in unbridled fury before. She was hoping it wouldn’t go that far.

“You’re the former LC?” The lad shifted nervously, looking from his turning purple companion to Jon.

“Yes.” Jon stepped back, letting go, seeming to realize he had a crowd.

“Are the stories true?”

Reaching out, Dany caught Jon by the elbow and she felt some of the tension go out of him. Whatever the stories were, some remembered, or at least heard rumor because there was a shift in bodies, a few nervous sideways looks and the group started to disband.

Jon just gave them all a once over, his face giving nothing away. “Possibly.”

When he spun to leave, she tightened her grip, refraining from looking over her shoulder as they left, having to move quickly to keep up with Jon’s strides. It took her stumbling before he slowed, finally looking down at her, bringing them to a stop.

“Jon?” Cupping his clenched jaw, thumb rubbing circles through bristly beard, she contemplated on how much to push him, if she should ask her questions or wait until he answered without her prompting.

“Dany.”

She looked to their side, up at the solid mass of ice. She’d wait him out. “Take me up?”

He nodded slowly and she felt some of the pressure lessen when he took her hand, lacing their fingers together and leading them to the rickety lift.

Her insides quivered. She wasn’t expecting something so primitive. “You’re sure it’s safe?”

“Are, you backing out now? Aye, it’s safe. I wouldn’t be putting you or the babe in there if I thought it wasn’t.”

“Well, the babe is in me, so I go, he goes.”

“She, cheeky woman.” His hand stroked her cheek. “But, what is this, Love? You’re the woman who flies the dragons , leds an army, who snuck into the Keep to rescue me. And you falter here?”

Huffing out a breath, she scowled, got into the lift. “Well fucking played Jon.”

The easy smile made an appearance again and she felt it in her bones, let him crowd her in while she closed her eyes. Let him take her mind off the ascent by the long, slow, thorough kiss that left her weak in the knees by the time they stopped at the top.

“You are much tougher than I am, Love.”

Curling her fingers into his jacket, she gave it a tug, standing up on her toes to meet his eyes better. “One day, you’re going to figure out just how tough you are.”

There was nothing more to say because they were at the top, Jon stepping back to pull her out of the lift.

It was a brilliant sky, the cold bite of wind and the feeling she always got when she was up in the air in a dragon. Her breath caught in a bubbly laugh and she pulled Jon closer to the edge, absorbing the view, understanding the loneliness one might feel up here, at the edge of the world.

“Jon.”

“Aye, I know.”

 

**———————————————————**

He had retreated back to the consistent quiet that had surrounded him since their arrival and it was gnawing at her. Not his usual Jon quiet, but something a little more, something she now knew must caused by old memories. It had been foolish, she realized now, to come up here, knowing he was covered in scars from a mutiny, knowing he had lived lonely years up here. But she had been so taken with the idea of seeing the Wall, in all it’s glory, that she had been selfish, taken his indifferent shrug of acceptance at face value and he was suffering silently because of it.

But now, they were here, committed at least to staying another night and she chided herself for not having the meeting with Edd earlier, at a time where she could have packed their belongings and put them in the sky, heading south, flying towards sunshine and better memories.

Sitting in the office that she knew was once Jon’s, she refrained from examine the dark room, instead focused on the new Lord Commander, ready to give him the information and proposal that the council had come up with.

“I know in previous years the Night’s Watch has operated independently from the rest of Westeros.” She paused for a moment. “We would like to change that.”

Edd frowned. “How?”

“I do not want to see the Watch disbanded, but obviously some help could be used up here. We have a few ideas and I’ve discussed it at length with Jon to see if he thought it might work.” She shifter her gaze to Jon, who was sitting back in his chair, trying to look nonchalant, but slowly clenching his hand, the nervous tell of him being uneased.

“I’m interested in what you have to say. The gods know we could use the help in this shit hole.”

Fighting back a smirk at the blunt words, she put her palms down on the table. “ First thing, those ridiculous oaths that everyone took here. I do not want to see that anymore. Swearing your lives away on something hundreds of years old. It outdated and unjust. The Watch members will be paid and there will no longer be anything against having families. We can discuss if we think all of the outposts along the Wall will be accommodating, or if it will be select ones. I’ll leave those finer details for you and Jon to work out. So, instead of oaths and vows, recruits will sign a contract and at the end of that, they can extend it, or leave, their choice.”

“And how are we going to pay them?”

“Valid question.” She smiled. “We will help get you on your feet. I’m hoping within a five year time frame the Watch will become self sufficient. If not, we will revisit and go from there. But you will always have our support.” She watched as Edd straightened, his sharp features pulled tightly as he thought about it all.

“Seems fair. I’m interested in seeing what you can come up with.”

Dany drummed her fingers on the table and gave a glance over to Jon, seeing him scowling but otherwise unaffected. “Also, I want the Freefolk to be able to come and go as they please. Any that want to settle south of the wall will be given crownland for farming or livestock. We will buy from them what we need and they are free to do what they want with the rest. Tormund Giantsbane will be their representative for now. He’s familiar with us.” She thought of the red haired man with an odd mixture of fondness and annoyance.

“The Watch will keep track of who is coming through and settling where, which means you’ll be in communication with the council at King’s Landing. You’ll act on keeping the law upheld.

Edd gave a low whistle and looked over to Jon. “You think this’ll work?”

“I think it’s the best idea anyone has had. Yes, I think it will work. And I think it will do well.” Jon leaned forward, finally engaged. “I have a list of some of the places I think will work best for pulling tourists in. Which places I think would be best to house families and so on. I’d like you to look at them and change what needs to be changed.”

“We can do that.”

“And one last thing.” She took a deep breath. This was the real reason she had wanted to come up to the Wall and talk to the Lord Commander face to face. “I’m sending Jaime Lannister here.”

“Why? Are you planning on keeping this a place for convicts and criminals?” His tone was a bit clipped, harsh.

“Because he’s been in charge of an army, because he helped us overthrow Cersei, helped me rescue Jon. And because I cannot bring myself to have him executed. It does not negate the terrible things that he’s done, but it was definitely in his favor.”

It was the chink in her armor, her soft spot and while she was careful about who seen it, she was not ashamed. Jaime Lannister might have done terrible things, but when it mattered the most to her, he had helped. And because she still had Jon, Jaime had her eternal gratitude, even if he didn’t have her trust.”

“And no I won’t be sending anymore convicts or criminals up here.”

The sound of Jon’s phone interrupted and Dany glanced over at him as he pulled it out, made a face.

“It’s Arya.”

“We are good, issa jorrāelagon.” Her heart warmed with his smile. “Go talk to your sister.”

When the door closed behind him, she started gathering her notes, breaking off when she heard Edd start to talk.

“I can’t believe he came back here. After everything that happened.”

She looked up, waiting.

“Some just think it was a loophole that got him out of the Watch. Some think he’s a deserter. One thing for sure, Jon Snow always was stubborn as a mule.”

The burn of anger built up in her veins, the possessiveness, the need to protect almost taking her voice. “They can answer to me if they think that.” She let her tone cut. “And they can find out what will happen then.”

Edd gave her a long look before giving what might have been an amused smile. “Jon’s got his hands full with you, doesn’t he.”

“Very much so.”

And with that she left the Lord Commander with his work, the doubts beginning to creep farther and farther to the front of her mind. She sighed, heading back to their room.

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

Cold had settled over him. A cold that had nothing to do with the temperature, settled in his chest, still held him in it’s grip, the icy tendrils wrapped around his spine as he walked across the yard and up the stairs to the room they were staying it.

He needed to feel warm again, melt the chill away, as he opened the door. His eyes fell to Dany, who was standing at their suitcase at the end of the bed, still wrapped in a towel. She must have just come from the bathroom, steam following her, the ends of her hair dripping water, skin still flushed from boiling herself under the water.

He needed to purge himself with fire.

Peeling out of his jacket, shirts following in a trail across the room, he moved towards her silently, watching her lips part in anticipation, pulse jumping in her throat, holding her ground.

When he finally reached her, he kept his hands at his side, fists clenched with the strain as she lifted her chin and let go of the towel. The sight of her, the pink skin, pert breasts, down to the neat strip of silver curls called to him, beckoning for his touch.

With a growl he reached out, rough hands grabbing hot flesh, dizzy with want and hard as a rock as she stepped into him, letting her pebbled nipples drag over his scars, her tongue invading and conquering his mouth. Pushing back, he took over, a hand on her chin to angle her head, a handful of her arse to pull her closer, waiting for the moment her body submitted to his.

She did with a whimper of pleasure, her fingers digging into his back, dragging down as he picked her up, feet dangling as he dropped her on the low dresser. Her eyes fluttered under his gaze, her body willing when he pushed her thighs open, exposing her center.

Pink and wet and tight, his finger slipping through it, her head hitting the wall with a thump and he pulled her closer to the edge, shouldered under her thighs and closed his mouth over her clit. She lurched, the taste of her filling his mouth, intoxicating, his tongue swirling to gather her arousal, wanting her off balance and strung out.

It took no time to wind her tight, to back off before she came, to bite the inside of her thigh to shock her system, his cock painfully hard, the urge to take take take, flowing through him. He denied himself, wrapped a hand around himself to take some of the edge off, sucking at her again, building her back up while her cries and keens fell around him.

Looking up he could see her muscles quivering, her hands gripping the edge of the dresser and he couldn’t resist any longer, needing, _needing_ to be buried inside of her. He caught her as he stood, her body sliding without him holding her up and he pulled her against him, lips crashing into hers, licking around her tongue, listening to her groan as he filled her mouth with her own taste.

It was a few short steps to bed and he kept her blanketed, let his weight hold her down, his mouth finding pebbled nipples to lave, his weeping cock searching for where she was wet and ready. He was drowning in sensation, mind gone except for the feel of her, the taste, the _need_ for her.

He got up on his knees, a pillow under her hips, arms under her, hands scooping over her shoulders and slid into the fire. She bucked wildly under him, her breath coming in big broken sobs of pleasure as he drove into her, viscous lunges that would have sent her up the bed if it hadn’t been for his tight grip on her, keeping her pulled into him.

The bite of her nails pushed him on, her legs wrapping around his hips and he dipped down to kiss her, noses bumping, teeth scraping, broken bites at swollen lips, her hot tight cunt squeezing him to madness.

It was a battle he was going to lose, everything about her pulling at him, his cock battering her insides, the heat racing over him, tension is his spine, tightness in his balls, his teeth in her neck, growling out _you’re mine_ into her soft flesh.

With a wild cry she broke first, arching off the mattress, her body undulating under him, nails scoring down his flesh, her walls clamping and pulsing. Pulling her towards him, he ground down, his senses full, release swamping over, wave after wave as he filled her full of him.

Shuddering, his head dropped to her breast, listening to her gasp for air, his own lungs gulping in what they could. With a wince and a groan he slid out, dropped to his side, her skin dewy and slick as he placed a hand on her stomach.

Time ticked by while they recovered and he nuzzled at her shoulder, almost purring when she clumsily reached up and patted his cheek.

“You feel better now?”

Propping up on an elbow he looked down into clear blue eyes, reached out to trace down the line of her nose, across plump lips. “Aye, I do.” His eyes closed when she caught his hand, pressed a kiss to his fingertips.

“Besides post coital bliss, I mean.” She smiled, briefly before turning serious. “Do you want to talk about what’s been going on in your head since we’ve gotten here?”

He collapsed back into the bed, the urge to tell her everything was winning over his desire to ignore it all. The slight bitter taste in his mouth was lessening, though he had realized that part of it was due to the fact she had asked him to come up here.

Maybe he should have told her everything before. Maybe he resented the fact that she didn’t ask for all the bloody gory details on how someone could survive with their chest sliced open.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He couldn’t talk in here, not with the suffocating feeling of the walls closing in on him.

With a nod she clambered up and he noticed the marks that had been left on her pale skin, fingerprint bruises and bite marks. It was a tangle of feelings knotted in him and he turned away from it, busied himself with getting dressed.

Dany came back out, face scrubbed pink, a purple mark under her jaw, right over her pulse and the scent of him still all over her. He helped her into her jacket, taking the time to kiss her swollen lips, lingering to help soothe himself.

Finally, she leaned back some, cupped his face and he sighed, leaning into her touch. “Okay, Love.”

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The sun was bright enough she slid on her sunglasses, shivering as Jon tugged a knit hat over her head. She took his hand, their gloves making it awkward and let him lead her through the snow.

They went through the gate, putting them north of the wall, the only sounds from their footsteps, from birds chirping overhead. She took it all in, the endless forever expanse of white, content to look and wait. They made it to the trees before she felt Jon’s hand twitch in hers.

“Ask your questions.”

She huffed at his approach, slowing her steps until they had stopped, waiting until he turned to look at her. “What exactly happened here?”

His eyes shifted, looked over her shoulder, to the wall, back out to the forest before settling back in her. “You know there was a mutiny, you’ve seen the results.”

She nodded her encouragement, not wanting to say anything and ruin it.

He blew out a breath of air. “I died. Not metaphorically, but I fuckin’ died out there in the snow, surrounded by my men. Apparently Ghost, who was locked up, was making enough noise Davos stuck his head out to check and seen me, bleedin’ out there.”

The raspy confession stunned, her chest was threatening to split open, her heart fall out, like her tears fell, caught in the plane between anguish and anger. She reached out to lace their fingers together, seeing the broken shards of him reflected in his eyes, the bitter pain of reliving it.

“And they got me inside, got my heart beatin’ again.” He rubbed his free hand over his scar. “That never should have been possible. I should be dead.”

It hurt. The tight burn filled her, the voice in the back of her head whispering that she had been a coward before to not ask him, another wishing she never had. The rush of relief that somehow besides all odds, he was still _here_. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me no when I said we were coming up here?”

“I thought I could handle it.”

“I don’t want you to have to handle it, Jon.” There was frustration at the self sacrificing hero and she wanted him, for once, to be selfish. “Let’s go, right now.”

“Dany, it’s fine.”

“Don’t say it’s fine! It’s not!” She was crying, she realized, the guilt of that washing over her, knowing he’d be concerned about her when they should be concerned about him. She wiped furiously, seen that his own dark eyes were shiny and gave up, throwing herself at him, shuddering in relief when he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s the past. We are moving on. I just didn’t expect it to hit me like this.”

She grabbed at him, letting the weight of her take them into the snow, clung to him, felt the strength of his fingers in her side, tightened her grip. Let him bury his head into her neck and shake. Did the same to him.

Not letting go of him.

 

**———————————————————**

The sound of Dany going through her preflight ritual was a comfort as he watched Edd walking away, back to the Wall. There was a dull ache in his chest, a healing wound.

He knew he wasn’t walking away without being completely free of the ghosts, but it was a start.

Turning back around to the dragon, he was hit with a ball of snow, the cold exploding in his face and the wild sound of Dany’s laughter in his ears. He wiped off his face, the sight of her red faced, eyes sparkling lifted a bit more of the weight off his chest.

She squealed when he took off running, no match for him in the deep snow and he ran her down, hooked an arm around her and took them to the ground, a few minutes of struggling, yelps of the cold being shoved down the necks of jackets.

Panting, he stopped, gripping Dany’s thighs as she straddled him, the rays of the sun bright behind her moonlight hair, blinding him with her brilliance.

Now, he understood. He has no reason to look back and all the reasons to keep moving forward.

 

**———————————————————**

**Author's Note:**

> Valyrian-
> 
> Ao mazverdagon issa prūmia leghagon rūsīr kirimves se jorrāelagon, valzȳrys- You make my heart fill with joy and love, husband.
> 
> issa prūmia- my love
> 
> We are well on our way to the happy, mostly well adjusted couple of my last one shot.. 
> 
> And we will, at some point get to Dany’s hang ups..
> 
> Question- would this be better in one master fic? Or are the one shots easy to find?


End file.
